


Snowball Fight

by Dreamin



Series: Christmas in July 2018 [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 06:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15309831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Leonard knows just how to get himself out of a jam.





	Snowball Fight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Inspired by one of my own prompts, "snowmen/snowball fight." This is to celebrate afteriwake's 20 years of fic writing.

Molly was just getting a tray of cookies out of the oven when the message came.

**I’M BEING BOMBARDED! THEY’VE GOT ME SURROUNDED! NO ESCAPE!**

She giggled then sent a reply.

**You’re bigger and more experienced. Figure it out.**

Two minutes later, the back door burst open as her husband and two kids came in, stomping snow off their boots and taking off their coats, hats, and gloves.

Molly went to the doorway of the kitchen and grinned at her family. “Who won the snowball fight?”

“Daddy cheated!” James declared, crossing his arms. “We had him right where we wanted him then he yelled that you had cookies ready, so this one,” he inclined his head to his twin sister, “gave in.”

“I didn’t give in,” Amanda protested. “I just wanted cookies more.”

Molly fought back a giggle. “The cookies are cooling, so you have enough time to wash your hands. Go on.”

The two kids ran up the stairs, laughing.

Leonard chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her rounded stomach from behind. “Let’s hope this one’s more bookish.”

Molly sighed contently as she placed her hands over his. “You never know, this one could be another grump.”

“You put up with me well enough.” He softly kissed her hair.

She nodded, smiling softly. “Twelve years tomorrow.”

“The best twelve years I’ve had in a very long time.”

She turned to face him. “I hope the next twelve years are even better.”

He grinned at her. “Don’t see how that’s possible, sweetheart, but I can’t wait to find out.”


End file.
